


January 27, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Go ahead,'' Amos said while he frowned and Supergirl flew to Metropolis bank robbers.





	January 27, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''Go ahead,'' Amos said while he frowned and Supergirl flew to Metropolis bank robbers before he waited to eat a chocolate cake slice near the restaurant window.

THE END


End file.
